A cleaning robot is equipment to automatically travel across a floor without a user's intervention to suck foreign materials such as dust existing on the floor, thereby automatically cleaning the floor. That is, the cleaning robot travels across a floor to clean the floor.
A cleaning robot according to the related art has a nearly circular main body for easy direction changes. However, due to the nearly circular main body, the cleaning robot could not effectively clean corners or perimeters that the cleaning robot cannot reach.
In order to overcome the problem, a cleaning robot with a side brush protruding from the main body to sweep up dust has been developed.
However, the cleaning robot with the side brush has a problem that the side brush gets tangled with wires, hair, threads, etc. during rotation, which may lead to a failure in the cleaning robot.
Also, the cleaning robot collects dust in a dust collecting unit, and rings an alarm for notifying that the dust collecting unit needs to be emptied if an amount of dust collected in the dust collecting unit reaches a predetermined amount. However, due to various foreign materials including dust sucked into the cleaning robot, clogging may occur in a flow path extending from a dust sucking opening to the dust collecting unit, which applies a load to the cleaning robot.